fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Full House Wiki
Image:51lnbYMWC8L. SX500 .jpg|The "Full House" Wiki|linktext=Welcome to the Wikia tribute to one of TV's most popular family oriented sitcoms! Image:Looney-tunes-characters-the-free-542314.jpg|Welcome, fans!|linktext= Check out all the information on the characters, actors associated with the show Image:Mv5bmtu1mtyzmta5ov5bml5ww7.jpg|Hey, everbody!|linktext=Enjoy the exploits and goings on of Danny, Jesse, friend Joey and the girls in this hilarious sitcom Image:Season_8.png|Always could use more input|linktext=Feel free to add pertinent info on the series that's well sourced Full House is an American sitcom that aired from September 22, 1987 to May 23, 1995 on ABC. It has a total of 192 episodes in 8 seasons. The series was created by Jeff Franklin and executive produced by Franklin, along with Thomas L. Miller and Robert L. Boyett. Before the beginning of the series, Danny Tanner married Pam Katsopolis, and they had three daughters: Donna Jo (D.J.), Stephanie, and Michelle. Pam died in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. Needing help in raising his daughters, Danny welcomes in his brother-in-law, Jesse Katsopolis, who is a rock musician and a motorcycle guy. He also lets his best friend, Joey Gladstone move in. He is like an uncle to the girls, and is a comedian who does impressions. The girls have to get used to having two more men in the house (basically like three dads). As the seasons progress, the Tanner family increases, by season eight there are two families living in the house in San Francisco, the Tanners and the Katsopolises, totaling nine people and the family dog, Comet. ---- Click on picture for character's page. ---- ---- :See Theme Song for details. The "Full House theme song", also called "Everywhere You Look", was composed by Bennett Salvay and Jesse Frederick and performed by Frederick. Stephanie Judith "Steph" Tanner, is a character from the hit television sitcom Full House, played by Jodie Sweetin. The show aired from 1987 to 1995. After the death of his wife, Danny Tanner invites his brother-in-law Jesse and his best friend Joey to help him raise his three daughters, D.J., Stephanie and Michelle. The show follows the everyday lives of the Tanners and the comedy that often comes out of their struggles. What is your favorite impression of Joey's? Kermit the Frog Pee Wee Herman Baby Michelle Bullwinkle Surfer Elmer Fudd Sammy Davis Jr. The Terminator Daffy Duck Popeye * In the unaired pilot episode, John Posey played the role of Danny Tanner. By the time the series went to air, Bob Saget was able to take the role * Ashley Olsen had a freckle just above her lip as a child (so you know when she is playing Michelle) * All of the Tanner kids attended Frasier Street Elementary School *Michelle, Stephanie, Jesse, Joey, and Danny are the only main characters to appear in every episode of the series. (D.J. did not appear in the episode "Subterranean Graduation Blues") * While a number of blooper reels are released on DVD compilations, a rough quality tape which consists of some cast members accidentally swearing during taping was leaked to the internet * Full House at IMDB * Full House at TV.com * Full House at Wikipedia * Full House * Full House at ABC Family * Full House at TeenNick * Full House Forever * http://www.fuller-house.wikia.com Fuller House Wiki Category:Browse